1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holding tank having a waste evacuation device and, more specifically, to a holding tank having a waste evacuation device which is particularly adapted for use at campgrounds and the like for receiving and holding waste originating from recreational vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is particularly adapted for servicing recreational vehicles (RVs) such as motor homes and travel trailers by providing a means for receiving and holding the waste which may be generated by such RVs. For convention purposes, those who own or operate Recreational Vehicles will be referred to herein as RVers. Additionally, the present invention is particularly adopted for use at campgrounds and the like where many RVers enjoy access to rural settings while maintaining most, if not all, of the comforts of home. Today, many RVs are entirely self-contained which means they have not only their own living accommodations, but all related conveniences as well. One of the conveniences is a complete self-contained water use system including sanitary fixtures such as sinks, showers, baths, toilets and the like. Fresh water for the system is contained in one or more fresh water tanks while waste liquid is stored in one or more holding tanks. Typically, there are separate waste holding tanks for what is commonly respectively referred to as "gray water" and "black water". Gray water is waste water from sinks and showers whereas black water is waste from toilets.
Waste water tanks are typically mounted to the exterior of the RV body, usually being suspended from the chassis below the body floor. The waste tanks have inlets which are in communication with outlets of the respective sanitary fixtures which they serve. Each waste tank has an outlet controlled by a gate valve. Currently, RVers use an evacuation hose that is stored either in the bumper or in an external storage compartment. The hose has a standard fitting on one end that allows the hose to be affixed to the RV. Holding tank evacuation takes place when valves on the RV are opened and the effluent from the black water and gray water tanks passes through the hose into a dump port at an evacuation site. Optional devices can be purchased to mount to the port end of the hose to hold the hose in place in the dump port. In addition, devices can be purchased to support the hose from the vehicle to the pump port in order to supply a continuous downward slope, improving the evacuation process.
Unfortunately, there are numerous problems with such evacuation hoses of the related art. For example, leaks in the hose can often occur due to the abrasion of being dragged on the ground and stored in bumpers. Such leaks leave waste and holding tank chemicals on the ground around the RV and the dump port as well as on the RVer's hands during the evacuation process.
In addition, and because the hose is flexible, handling it is at best messy, and complete evacuation is a chore. In fact, unless additional hardware is purchased to connect the hose to the RV, hold the hose in place in the dump port during evacuation, and add a hose support device to facilitate continuous, smooth, "downhill" outflow, the operator of the evacuation hose can have a very unpleasant experience. More specifically, without a connector, the holding tanks cannot be evacuated properly. Without hardware to hold the hose in place during evacuation, the sudden rush of effluent when the valves are opened can cause the delivery end of the hose to spring free from the dump port causing unsanitary and unsafe messes around the site. Further and without a hose support device, during evacuation, waste will settle in the lowest portion of the hose thereby requiring the RVer to "play" the hose in order to get the waste out and into the dump port.
The time required to evacuate these tanks is also an issue. Due to the necessary involvement of the RVer in the operation in such waste evacuation devices as described above, the experienced RVer may spend ten or more minutes at this chore while less experienced RVers are typically involved in a much longer process.
In addition, the evacuation devices presently employed in the related art result in relatively large potential for unsanitary dump sites left by the RVers. Thus, as a result of "spills," the campgrounds need to "police the sites." At best, if this is done properly, it is a costly and messy activity for the campground. At worst, the site is not policed and the next RVer is left with the situation described above. Further, for the RVer, there is the ongoing cost of replacement hoses as well as the additional cost of various attachment hardware described above.
Alternatively, the evacuation hose may be permanently mounted or otherwise "hooked up" to the vehicles evacuation port. This device may include a telescoping plastic housing which supports a flexible hose which may be extended from the vehicle to the dump port. A valve at the dump port end of the unit significantly reduces the messiness of evacuation while the self-contained hose ends the RVers contact with this item. A representative example of a drain assembly for recreational vehicles in the related art is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,650 issued on Oct. 25, 1988 to Sargent, et al.
As with the other evacuation devices of the related art, there are several problems which limit the success of this product. For example, and because of its mounting location below the RV or in a basement compartment, the size of the unit is restricted. The size restrictions limit the useful length of the product during evacuation to approximately 7 feet. Where greater length is required, an adapter that allows a standard sewer hose to be attached is available. However, this attachment introduces all of the problems of the related devices addressed above.
In addition, the dump port end of the permanently attached evacuation device is typically a fixed plastic shape that does not conform to all dump ports. An RVer thus may find himself at a facility that will not accept the unit unless a sewer hose is attached. There is also the cost and sometime significant problems in retrofitting the RV with this permanent device.
Another alternative technology currently in use is the "honeywagon." Honeywagons are vehicles with pump out capabilities and are typically owned by the campground. These vehicles are brought to individual sites, an evacuation hose is hooked up to the RVer's coach and the contents of the holding tanks are drawn into a large container on the back of the vehicle. Once again, however, there are problems with this approach. For example, the RVer is forced to empty his/her tanks when the wagon is available or scheduled, not when it is convenient for the RVer. In addition, the wagon must be operated by campground personnel. Thus, there is a cost incurred whether or not the unit is being used.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a holding tank having a waste evacuation device which are located at the campgrounds and the like and which are specifically adapted to receive and hold waste originating with the recreational vehicles. More specifically, there is a need in the art for a holding tank having a waste evacuation device which is cost-effective and which is adapted to service multiple RVs and the like and which relieves the RVer of the chores associated with vehicle mounted drain assemblies and overcomes the problems associated with these devices.